User talk:AdamGregory03
Promoting A Wiki Howdy Adam :) I recently made a wiki mainly for Fan Fiction Stories. I wanted to promote it on this site, since your wiki is seemingly the most popular site when it comes to Fan Fiction. Here is the site: Fan Fiction Stories Wiki, and I added this on the external links section on the main page without your permission. Please do neccesary steps if i violated something. And do you have any advises on how to promote my wiki? Thank you! 21:39, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan Fiction! Thanks for your edit to the File:272px-Peach MH3on3.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chomper4 (Talk) 16:22, December 29, 2010 Explain why you removed the Pokemon that Jeremy had in Hollywood World. Also, think about why you hurt a lady like that. --An awesome user, who admits she's a fan of Togepi! 19:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) That's okay. I should've wrote "Pokemon in Hollywood World" on that section.--An awesome user, who admits she's a fan of Togepi! 16:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres.......they're rare Pokemon that Prof. Oak mentioned on Pokemon Platinum. And the teams on Total Crossover Island.......they're Team Articuno, Team Zapdos, and Team Moltres. Underfist episodes Why don't you write another Underfist episode, where Overfirst asks for Dr. Sivana (from Batman: The Brave and the Bold), to use a device known as the Sirenian Ray to turn Dawn and Kim into mermaids? Larry1996 23:59, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Batman: The Brave and the Bold Season 3 Can you write a season 3 of Batman: The Brave and the Bold, episodes 54 and 55 are "Shadow of the Bat!" and "The Night of the Batmen!", can you write Stargirl encountering the Gentleman Ghost trying to make her return home to Sam Kurtis in the first episode, and make an episode where the Red Scarab (the one you created in your own Underfirst) against Blue Beetle in a race, the Doom Patrol kidnapped by General Zahl, who are actually alive, as Batman and Beast Boy gain the assist of Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Kid Flash and Troia to help save them, and make an episode where B'Wana Beast is still alive in Kamandi's timeline as they battle Queen Bee and Dr. Cyber, and an episode where Felix Faust uses his magic to turn Billy Batson into a girl with a strapless pink gown, and Captain Marvel into a woman, and a episode where Ronnie Raymond had harrased animals at Gotham Zoo, as he and Jason Rusch as Firestorm must team up with his new girlfriend, Gehenna and Batman to stop Gorilla Grodd and gaining revenge on Ronnie, and an episode where Speedy had became Red Arrow after he left the Great Starro Invasion? Larry1996 04:15, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Underfist episodes How many episodes are in season 1? Larry1996 21:36, February 14, 2011 (UTC) hey, can i help? You mind if i 10 more episodes on your Underfist episode list? Larry1996 04:48, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I just realized that on the title of your story, you misspelled "Underfist".--An awesome user, who admits she's a fan of Togepi! 15:54, February 19, 2011 (UTC) all yours There's 26 episodes in Underfist, you can do the rest, do you wanna? Larry1996 15:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) The Joker Can you create an episode where Harley Quinn uses Dr. Fate to resurrect her deceased boyfriend, the Joker? Larry1996 07:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, listen I'm really sorry this time Adam, okay?, i'll just try to leave your ideas alone. Do you forgive me this time? Larry1996 21:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Do you like Ren and Stimpy? Then you'll like this. It's the New Adventures of ren and Stimpy. Come see. And if you have any suggestions or something to say, leave a message on its talk page. http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_New_Adventures_of_Ren_and_Stimpy Cloverfield monster 18:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Cloverfield monster What other suggestions Do you like? Chomper4 13:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) hey heey, i hope we can talk sometime,ive just joined so yea,:) Any final 13 episodes of season 2 of Underfist? Larry1996 09:54, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey i made an Underfist New Year episode and a season finale of Kim getting ready for college, while you were busy doing other things, is that cool, man? Larry1996 00:50, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, man, it's just you haven't done Underfist in a long-time Larry1996 00:36, July 17, 2011 (UTC) How does the fanfiction on this wiki work... sorry for being dumb. Like, what is and isn't allowed? Can we post R-M stuff? ~You've Been Silenced Today by User:Sirens of Oakvale :D 18:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) BTMT You're here too, huh? Do you think I should make a page for BTMT that links to the page on Ben 10 Fan Fiction? Or is that not allowed? 17:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm new to the fanfiction world and I wanted to make a page about it but everytime I put the title in it , it redirectis me to the pokemon wikia website is it supposed to do that please help. ~~oh hi~~ Toy Story/Phineas and Ferb Crossover Fan Stories: Tiger Attacks Kill Eventually is our new crossover story idea................ Dude705 16:51, December 2, 2011 (UTC) No Worries! I don't have any problems since I'm a newcomer on this wiki. , December 28, 2011, 9:06 Rayman Origins the Series Hi Adam, I have a stupid question. I'm looking high and lo for the Rayman Origins Series you posted here on the wiki, but I can't find it anywhere. Could you give me a little nudge in the right direction or is it still a work in progress? Much appreciated! 20:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC)Xangabell Whoops, just made an account so I can recieve your response. ;p Xangabell 20:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC)Xangabell Help? I know somebody else asked you this question but I just wanna ask too. I'm looking for that series you made, Rayman origin but I can't find it. All i get is gameplay, or scenes. Is your work hidden away or still in progress? 05:45, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Copyright infrigement Hello, I'm Misaki-Somervell from DeviantArt, and I am the owner of Somervell the Echidna. To who you may concern, somebody is using my Somervell the Echidna picture without my permission, and I'm here to contact you about the problem. These articles about my character on Fanfiction Wikia, when I see these articles, I am very offended when someone mentioned "hourglass stomach" and "boobs" describing my character's personal appearance. They in the Somervell The Echidna: The Hero's Legacy (Animated Series) and Somervell The Echidna. The original image was made by me and I put a watermark on the upper right corner of the image. Here's the link to my original image of my character: Link to the original image The offender who uploaded my content is TailsKid26, and he is responsible for uploading and writing content without my permission. I am contacting staff for the request to take down all content containing Somervell the Echidna after user TailsKid26 posted my character on Fanfiction Wikia without my permission. I am hereby request the staff to take down all content containing Somervell the Echidna. MisakiSomervell (talk) 20:14, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Sockpuppet Alert Remember TailsKid26? Well, he had another suckpuppet account up. http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/AmyRoseLover33 Hey, I don't know if you're aware of this or not, but Daviddizor and 761954 are having an editing dispute on Daviddizor's profile. Can you do something about it?--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 23:52, March 27, 2016 (UTC) That's right. I was in conflict with that user because he edited my page with his stuff and I want him out of here. Can you help, please? Daviddizor started the thing because I was editing my profile one time and he put all his stuff on my profile without permission. I am just aking for help and I don't need his false threats because I don't edit his profile anymore. 761954 (talk) 05:07, March 28, 2016 (UTC)